Dream Analysis
by Twilight Walters
Summary: A very strange dream and a late night phone call lead to a very interesting and revealing conversation.


Title: Dream Analysis  
Author: Twilight Walters  
Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know.  
Rating: G / K+  
Categories: Story (S) Romance (R)  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Friendship/Romance  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A very strange dream and a late night phone call lead to a very interesting and revealing conversation,  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

x

Dream Analysis By Twilight

Scully's POV

Scully's Apartment, 3.12am

No... no, it can't be morning already...

I haven't been here long enough yet... Oh God... If I can just make that noise shut up ... Where is it? Nope, that's a glass... whoops! Hope it was empty... ah there! Why won't it stop? I'm pressing the damn button... Okay... this might be easier if I open my eyes.

3.12am? Why the hell is my alarm going at this time???

Oh, wait... It's the phone! I'm such a dunce!

"'ello" Wow... was that my voice? I sound breathless... oh, that's right... ummm... I was dreaming...

"Scully?"

"Mulder?" Of course, who else would ring me at this time in the morning?

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes..." Oh god, he meant... "Ummm... No, no... I was dreaming, sleeping." Oh I have to wake up and get control...

"What were you dreaming about?"

Ummm... what was I dreaming about? Oh right... "Ummm... flowers and... ummm... snakes."

"Snakes?" I swear, I can even hear when he leers over the phone.

"You're such a Freudian, Mulder."

"Maybe. Give me details?" I can hear him smiling...

"About my dream?" Okay ... Colour me confused. Why does he want to know about my dream?

"Yep."

Why the hell not... It's only 3.14 in the morning... What else can I possibly do? Oh that's right, sleep!... but hey, I'm game, I'll play along.

"Okay... I'm standing in a field... It's a nice hot summer's day... I can feel the sun on my skin... feel the early morning dew in the air... the grass is tickling my toes... and I'm completely naked." Did he just gasp? ... Jesus, Did I just tell Mulder I was naked? ... Cover. "You okay Mulder?"

"Yes..." ha... he squeaked. "Please continue."

"Okay... Ummm... there is a big manor house behind me, it's gorgeous ... I think I live there... but I don't go in there... I keep walking ... the field, garden I suppose, seems to go on for miles... there is a big lush dense green hedge to the side of me ... it has a break in it about half way down."

God... I am so tired, my voice even sounds dreamy to me... I swear I could fall back asleep talking.

"I keep looking from the house to the hedge, like I am trying to make a decision... then I walk through the gap in the hedge and it's... well, it's beautiful... It's a secret garden." Ummm... it's so clear to me... I can still see it all with my eyes closed... It feels safe there.

"Describe it to me..." Mulder's talking to me... I can hear him but I feel like I am asleep...

"Okay..." Hey... what do you know... that was my voice... I must still be awake after all. "The garden is incredible... there are plants and flowers, every colour of the rainbow, it's almost tropical. There are really tall trees, scattered everywhere I look, with huge vines climbing up them... and there are birds singing and butterflies fluttering around me."

Ummm... that was a nice dream... but weird at the same time. "I see this pretty butterfly hovering near me then it flies over the water... I hadn't noticed the water before but now I realise there is an island in front of me. It is surrounded by a kinda, moat... The island looks lovely... I am surrounded by all this amazing foliage but I can see more on the island... I want to explore what is around me but I want to see the island first... so I jump over the water and land on the island."

"What's on the island?" his voice sounds so far away.

"Well... there are more flowers and it is beautiful but I get scared... the water seems to have gotten really dark... that's when I hear a snapping, when I look around I see three alligators coming towards me and there are snakes all over the ground." Yikes ... just remembering the images sends a shiver down my spine. I can hear Mulder breathing steadily over the phone and it somehow reassures me and prompts me to continue.

"I run and jump back over the water but I don't quite make it to the other side. I manage to get my arms around a tree trunk but my legs are really close to the water and I can see the alligators getting in... Then I realise that the tree trunk is moving... there's a snake coiled round it..."

"Then what happens?" he sounds really interested. I can't remember the last time he gave me his undivided attention like this.

"Then nothing..." I'm sighing again... I hate it when I sound like this but... I am sooo tired and a little annoyed that... "I can't remember what happens next."

"Wow... that's interesting." Interesting?

"Why is that interesting? It's weird is what it is..." oh that sounded snappish... please don't take it that way.

"It's interesting from my perspective." He sounds intrigued ... like he does when we have a new case... What's going on?

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Just about your dream." He sounds all innocent but I know better.

"Your analysing my dream aren't you."

"Sorry..." at least he sounds slightly chagrined. "I sort of do these things automatically."

I must admit... I am kinda intrigued... I mean, what the hell does it mean? "So... what is the conclusion of your analysis?" God... I still sound like I have only just woken up.

"You want to know what I think it means?" he sounds surprised... is my request that surprising?

"Ummm... yep, come on Dr Freud... spill." Ummm... silence... have I offended him? "Seriously Mulder, I'd like your professional opinion."

"Honestly?" he sounds so unsure... maybe it's these twilight hours... drawing back the veils and all that...

"Yes honestly... I'd like your professional synopsis."

"Okay... well... You mentioned some key things that are very symbolic in dreams. You said there were snakes... well, I am guessing that you realise that they normally indicate sex... but sometimes they can be symbolism for relationships. You said there was a large house... they symbolise stability. You also said that there were butterflies... they are very symbolic of change and transformation."

Oh... he's being coy... giving me the text book version. "Mulder... I could read that interpretation in a book... what do 'you' think it means to me specifically?"

"Why are you so curious Scully? Didn't think you believed in this kinda thing?" oh he's teasing... It's so nice to hear him talking playfully like this while I'm led in bed... I could really get used to this...

"You might be surprised at what I believe at three thirty in the morning..." God, when did my voice get so husky?...

"Okay then, you said that you were in a field and you could feel the sun on your skin... I think that may indicate that you are happy and contented... you said there was a house... that indicates stability, with the symbolism of the snakes... I would say that this was all connected to a relationship in your life."

"Ummm... sounds plausible." Good his voice sounds nice... it could so easily lull me back to sleep.

"Well I think that you are contented with a current relationship, it's stable and makes you happy but maybe you are longing for some kind of change... that's why you saw butterflies."

Ummm... keep talking.

"You said there were lots of flowers of every colour... did any colour stick out in your mind?"

"Ummm... lots, vibrant colours... reds and yellows."

"Well flowers are another symbol for transformation and they also represent relationships, love and sex... red flowers in particular stand for romance, while yellow means friendship. If the flowers were in bloom they symbolise a change in a relationship."

Who knew dreams could be so revealing...

"So, you said you were drawn into the secret garden... where everything was colourful and bright. You were drawn to the unknown. You were still content there, more content even then you were in the field... there was lots of ways to explore but you realised there was more on the other side of the water. The water is a symbol for your emotions... Are you still following me Scully?"

"Ummm... yeh." Just...

"You jumped over to the island... that is a possible leap of faith or logic... a symbol of you taking the next step in the relationship but then you were confronted with alligators... the alligators represent a conflict of your emotions, your emotions verses your practical nature. They define a need for balance and caution..."

"...You said you got scared and tried to jump back but didn't make it... Maybe you are subconsciously scared that if you take the leap in the said relationship, you might never be able to go back to how things were." Jesus... he's good... and there was me just thinking it was a strange dream.

"You know a lot about dreams..." I can hear myself getting quieter. I hope he can still hear me.

"You done your thesis on Einstein, I done mine on Freud. That and I've had years of interpreting my own dreams."

"Ummm..."

"You know Scully, maybe you just need someone or thing to help you take the leap, to help you face your alligators... balance your emotions."

"Ummm... maybe."

"Go back to sleep, Scully."

"...k..." Ummm, wait... What? "Mulder?... What did you call me for?" I can hear the rasp of his five o'clock shadow rubbing against the receiver and I can sense he is smiling.

"I... just wanted to hear your voice... Night." And he's gone... what was that about? I swear that man gets stranger and stranger...

Placing the phone under my pillow, I can't help but wonder whether he might ring back, even though I know deep down that he won't. Closing my eyes I can see my dream so vividly again... I can see myself clinging onto the tree trunk with the snake slithering over my hands but this time I remember a little more. A man walks over to me, I think he came from the house, and he reaches out to me, pulling me up to safety. I can't see his face but he towers above me in height. I feel completely safe as he holds my hand facing the water as we prepare to make the jump... looking down into the clear water... I'm not surprised to see Mulder's reflection staring back at me.

Ummm... maybe we're ready to make the jump after all... and just maybe... he already has.

x

Authors notes - Okay, I know it was a little strange but I hope you enjoyed the story.

How did I come up with the dream? Ask my subconscious. If you are into symbolic dreams then it might interest you to know that all of Mulder's analysis was based on research done in various dream encyclopaedias.

This one is dedicated to Sist3rSpo0ky for helping me realise I am not the only one out there that has ummm... 'weird' dreams.

I would really appreciate feedback on both the story and the writing style of this piece. I originally came up with this idea as an experiment to see if I could write solely from one person's point of view... I think I pulled it off but what do you think?

Virtual hugs to all of you for getting this far. Thank you, now go hit that sweet little review button... pretty please?


End file.
